Spot's Memory
by imashorty
Summary: Newsies/ Gilmore Girls Crossover. SpotxOC, JackxOC, RaceXRory... Spot finally gets his girl, only to have her beaten up and sent away, and possibly lost forever. rated M for violence... not an abuse story though.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, or Gilmore Girls, or anything dealing with either one. I do however own Memory and Winter, as well as all the mob characters, and Tommy… yup, they are mine ;) its cool! I also own the Queens newsies and some of the Brooklyn newsies…

This is a Newsies/Gilmore Girl crossover.

Main Characters:

Spot

Memory

Jack

Winter

Race

Rory

Tommy

And Lenny Armstrong

Tag line:

What can turn Spot Conlon's world upside down? What can get three friends sent into hiding? What can bring down a mobster? Spot's Memory.

Plot line:

When a California girl shows up in New York, Spot falls hard. After finding themselves in a dangerous situation, four Newsies are forced to run from danger they never really got away from. Will they make it through this? Will they keep it together? Will Spot lose his Memory?


	2. Memory

Spot's Memory

Ch.1 Memory

"Shoity, telegram for ya."

"The name's Memory, Conlon." She spat and snatched the paper from his hand.

"Who's it from Shoity?"

"Conlon?"

"Yeah Shoity?"

"Go fall off the bridge."

"After you." he grinned

"Bite me Spot." She glared.

Normally, Spot wouldn't take that from anyone, girl or not, but Memory was different. She had never feared him. Since the day she showed up in New York, she had given him a run for his money…literally.

_Flashback_

_"Who dares cross my bridge?"_

_Cali looked up and saw a boy, no older than her, sitting on a stack of crates with a sling shot in one hand and a fistful of rocks in the other. She rolled her eyes. She was in no mood for arrogance or stupidity today, and this guy reeked of both._

_"Cali-What's it to ya?" she asked defiantly._

_"Well, judging by your accent, I'd say youse was new round here, so I'll tell youse who I am, and maybe we can try dis again." He said, and jumped down in front of her._

_Yah, that was definitely arrogance she smelled…_

_"I'm, Spot Conlon, King of New Yawk"_

_"I wasn't aware New York had a monarchy." She said sarcastically._

_That blew Spot's Patience._

_"Listen, I don't who you think ya are, but nobody talks to me like dat!" he yelled, and held up his fist of rocks._

_"What are you going to do? Throw a rock at me?" She challenged_

_He turned around, and without even stopping to aim, knocked a bottle of his crate._

_"Impressive. Care to let me try?"_

_"Not a chance. I'm not lettin' no goil touch my slingshot."_

_"Afraid I'll beat you?"_

_"Fine" he handed it over reluctantly._

_Spot Conlon, King of New York, and Ruler of Brooklyn was not about to let a foreign girl beat him on his own turf._

_"First, I need a place to stay, and some money. Any way you can help me with that? The King of New York must have some connections."_

_He had to admire her: beauty, brains, and whole lot of nerve._

_"Tell ya what. You knock down all these cans 'fore I count to ten, I will give ya a place ta live as long as ya want, a job as long as ya can handle it, and a boyfriend as long as ya learn some respect."_

_"If you are talking about you, no thanks, but I will take the first two."_

_"Whatever you say Shioty. Ten cans before I count to ten." He said and handed her the sling shot and rocks. "Deal?"_

_"Deal" she said and spit into her hand._

_Spot did the same, with a rather confused look on his face, and they shook._

_"Ready? One, Two…"_

_She walked over to the crate, and in one swing, knocked over all ten bottles._

_"What are ya doin'?!"_

_"You said I had to knock them over before you counted to ten. You never said how." She smirked._

_Spot took her back to his all boys Brooklyn lodging house, and set her up in her own room. Only spot had that privilege prior to her arrival. The guys were a little weary, not about having a girl with them, but about the fact that she was as good as or better than them at most of what they did. She had beaten them at poker and arm wrestling; she had out sold them on many occasions; she had won every belching contest they had held, and she had totally won Spot's heart. She made quick friends with the Brooklyn newsies, as well as the Manhattan and Queens newsies. She was best friends with Jack's girlfriend Winter. She was named Memory, by everyone but Spot… he called her Shorty._

_End flashback_

"How many times do I gotta tell ya not to talk to me like dat in front of da bois?"

"Till I decide ta listen." She rolled her eyes. "It's from Denton!"

"What's it say?" Rocky asked

"Memory, printing press, use, apartment, Denton"

"What does dat mean?" Street asked.

"It means dat Denton has a printin press in his apartment for me to use. It must be da one from the strike."

"What do ya want wit a printin press?" Spot asked.

"If you must know, I want to start my own newspaper."

"Pulitza ain't gonna like dat."

"Jack pulled it off."

"Once, and Jack knows da govenah."

"So what? Hows Pulitza gonna find out anyways?"

"da Dellancy bruddahs."

"I can handle them" Memory insisted

"Fine, but I'm selling with you."

"No way! I'm fine on my own-have been for ovah a year."

"Sellin Pulitza papes. Da Dellancys will soak ya, giol or not."

"Spot, I can beat them senseless any day and ya know it."

"My decision's final."

"Then will you at least come wit me to get the press from Denton's apartment?"

"Youse said youse could handle things by yourself." He smirked

"Fine- I will" she said and left.

He groaned. "Rocky and Maverick, come with me, Leo, watch Street rat, Fox and Tommy." Spot said.

He ran outside, worried about Memory, but rolled his eyes when he saw her sitting on the front steps of the LH.

"What took youse so long?" she grinned

"I had to appoint a baby sitta."

"I knew youse wouldn't let me go ta Manhattan by myself at night."

"Let's just go." He sighed, trying not to show his relief that she was okay.


End file.
